Hurt Me Good
by punkrockchick678
Summary: Alli and Johnny recently broke up but their feelings remain strong for each other. Their friends and family steadily interfere. Will they choose their family and friends or each other? Contains lemons so read, review and enjoy! not good at summaries
1. I Still Want You

~*~Hurt Me Good~*~

By: Julicia

11/2/2009

Alli lay on her bed restlessly thinking about her recent break up with Johnny. It had been a week but she still couldn't get him off of her mind. Even though he lied to her about his past she still had feelings for him that wouldn't subside no matter how hard she tried. She turned on her side, staring at her window as tears formed in her eyes. Memories of how she used to sneak Johnny in and out of her room so her parents wouldn't find out about him made her smile a bit but it didn't stop the tears from falling.

Her phone began to ring on the dresser nearby and she quickly jumped up to get it, her heart speeding tremendously at the thought of it being Johnny.

The name Clare was in the caller I.D. She was a little disappointed but relieved that she was calling so that she can get her mind off of her ex for once. "Hey, Clare." Alli's voice was full of sadness as she walked slowly back to her bed.

"Hey. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." It was a brief silence between the line.

"Well, I think that you should join me and K.C. tonight. We're going to the movies and it might be good if you come along. It will help get your mind off of things."

"Thanks, but I don't want to feel like a third wheel." Alli plopped down on the edge of her bed, still holding the phone to her ear.

"Connor will be there." Clare added.

"Great." Alli said with sarcasm. "Now I'm going on a date with Connor?" She rolled her eyes, her mind wondering back to Johnny briefly as she sniffled.

"No, we're just going to a movie together. You don't have to hold his hand. Just come with us. It will be good for you."

"Fine." Alli let out a huge sigh, standing to her feet.

"Okay, meet up at my place." Clare hung up the phone and called K.C. and Connor to let them know that Alli was going to be joining them.

~*~*~*~*~

They were all standing in line at the theater trying to decide what movie they were going to see. "How about we see Dungeon Fights of The Elite?" Connor suggested.

"Eww! Can you be any weirder?" Alli crossed her arms, disgusted by the thought of that movie. K.C. and Clare both looked at each other, not wanting to see that movie either.

"It has really high ratings so far. Plus I really wanted to see it." Connor tried to get Alli and the others to change their minds but like always, it failed.

"How about we see Ghost Town?" K.C. suggested. Clare agreed since it would give her an excuse to jump on him during the movie.

"I guess that's okay." Alli shrugged her shoulders, looking away from her friends and towards the ground.

"Whatever, I still think that Dungeon Fights of The Elite would have been best." K.C. held back from laughing as they all got their tickets and headed inside.

Connor walked closely to Alli, making her feel uncomfortable. "You don't have to walk so close. People are going to think we're together." Alli put some distance in between them and headed for the concession stand, joining K.C. and Clare who were already ordering.

Connor was looking at the menu up above, accidentally brushing up against Alli. "Sorry." He said shyly, deciding that he was going to get a pack of twizzlers and a small popcorn. "I'll have a small popcorn and some twizzlers please." He adjusted his glasses, eying Alli as he paid for his food. "I'll be waiting by the arcade with K.C. and Clare." He said awkwardly, walking to join his friends.

Alli was ordering next as her three friends waited near the arcade for her. She couldn't decide what she wanted and everything was so expensive. If only she had a boyfriend to get her whatever she wanted. "I'll have one pretzel and a small lemonade." Alli smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable for some reason. Clare was lucky that she had a boyfriend that didn't lie to her about important things and who was always there for her. She couldn't help but to feel a little jealous as she grabbed her pretzel and lemonade and joined her friends.

"Well, let's go." Alli sipped her drink, walking with her three friends when she spotted Johnny. Her heart sped up. He wasn't alone. He was with another girl. Her hands went numb as her drink fell to the floor. She couldn't believe her eyes. After all this time of trying to get over him, he already had moved on like they were never together.

She watched as the girl flirted and threw herself all over Johnny. _What a slut?! I guess those are the type of girls he's really into._ She handed her pretzel to Clare, rushing over to the two. "So this is what you've been doing?" Alli was so angry that she could slap him, and she did. Hard. Almost making him stumble back.

"What the hell is your problem?" He frowned. His friends were laughing at him as she made even more of a full of him by slapping him again. "I hope you have a great time lying to her like you did me." Alli turned away, about to walk off when Johnny grabbed her.

K.C. took a step, preparing to defend her but Clare stopped him. "You'll just make it worse."

Connor backed away, sort of hiding behind K.C. "Maybe this was a bad idea? We can see a movie another time."

"Why? Don't tell me you're _that_ chicken." Connor hung his head in embarrassment.

"Let go of me!" Alli shouted.

"No." He pulled her away from his friends who were still laughing and making fun of him. "What the hell is wrong with you? How about I embarrass you in front of _**your**_ friends?" He looked down at her, seeing that she was really upset. He hated seeing her hurt, but he didn't know how to make it up to her either.

"Whatever you do will just make yourself look even more STUPID!" She raised her voice, drawing in more attention.

"Stop it!" He was beginning to get a little irritated with her. He hated being stuck in situations like this in public. "You're the one who wanted to end it. Plus, I'm not even with that girl if that's why you're jealous. My friends brought her along to try to hook me up with her but I don't like her."

Alli felt relieved to hear him say that. Even though they were broken up she still didn't want another girl stealing him away. "Who said I was jealous?"

"It's obvious. Why else would you slap me in front of my friends?" His cool blue eyes stared at her with concealed emotions. He wanted to tell her how much he still wanted to be with her but what was the point if she made it clear that they were through? "I know I hurt you, Bandhari, but I still..."

"Alli, come on! We're going to miss the movie!" Clare shouted from near the theater room door.

"I got to go." She was turning to walk off and he grabbed her again by her hand. A feeling of warmth was felt between the both of them as he pulled her back to him again.

"I really wanna talk to you."

"Alli!" Connor said in a complaining tone. Johnny glared at Connor like he wanted to hit him, making him back up behind K.C. again.

"Can I call you later tonight?" Alli gazed at his sexy, small lips, wanting to just kiss him and forget about everything. She remained silent, not knowing what to say. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I have to go, okay." She pulled her hand away from his, giving him a sad puppy face unknowingly. He could tell she still wanted him just by the way she was acting. He knew deep down that she wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her.

Alli joined her friends again and Connor placed his hand on her back, letting her know that everything was going to be okay. Johnny clenched his fists, watching as she entered the room with them. He wished that he could be there for her like her friends always are but she was making it so hard for him.

Stacy, the girl that Bruce brought along for Johnny, walked up to him. "Aw, what's the matter?" She latched onto his arm, running a finger across his chest. He looked down at her, letting out a sigh.

"Nothing. Actually, I think I'm gonna go." He pulled away from her, walking over to his friends. "I'll see you guys later."

"Ah, she's got you that whipped?" Bruce teased, getting everyone to laugh again.

"Shut up. I just changed my mind." Stacy looked a little disappointed. She was hoping that he stayed because she was really crushing on him.

"Aw, stay for me?" She pouted.

"Sorry, maybe some other time." He walked off from them, leaving the theater alone. He wanted to make it up to Alli so badly and if he stayed to watch a movie with Stacy, which was the same one Alli and her friends were seeing, it would probably upset her more. He got in his car, laying back in his seat with thoughts of Alli still on his mind.

~*~*~*~*~

Alli entered her room, shutting the door behind her. She couldn't believe she had ran into Johnny at the movies and to see him with another girl just made her angry inside. She turned on the T.V. and changed into her pajamas, hearing her phone ring.

It was Johnny calling. Her heart pounded in her chest like thunder as she hesitated to answer his call. She really missed him and wanted to talk to him so she decided she would hear what he had to say. It couldn't hurt.

"Hey." She answered, turning off her room light and getting into bed.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounded sexy to Alli and it made her want to giggle like the little school girl that she was but she took a deep breath instead.

"Laying down in my bed, watching T.V." She smiled, feeling a little shy.

"Watching T.V.? What are you watching?" Johnny laid down on his bed, putting a hand behind his head.

"Um, nothing really, just going through the channels. I just got home not too long ago."

"So what was your problem?" She smiled again, twirling a finger in her hair.

"Do you even have to ask? You lied to me and seeing you with a girl already..." She paused.

"Look, like I said before. That girl is nothing to me. She isn't my type either."

"Then what is your type?"

"You."

Alli smiled widely, putting her phone down to giggle. Johnny could hear her giggling, which brought a smile to his face. She still was the same innocent, sweet girl she was before. Alli picked the phone back up, trying to grab a hold of herself.

"I could hear you giggling. I know you still like me." A burning, passionate feeling ran through her. She did still like him but she couldn't tell him that. Plus she promised Clare that she would stay away from him. He was bad news.

"No, I don't. I was laughing at the T.V."

Johnny rolled his eyes. He knew she was lying. "Can I come see you?" He raised an eyebrow, knowing she wanted to say yes by the way she began to breathe a little harder.

"My parents are here."

"You can sneak me in like always." He smirked. She could now hear her heart beating. She couldn't say no. It was like she had no control at all.

"I don't know. What if you get caught?"

"I won't." He hung up the phone, leaving her with a confused look on her face.

"Oh my god." Alli said to herself. She quickly scurried to her restroom to freshen up, not knowing what to wear. She remembered she had bought some really cute pajamas not too long ago. _Maybe I should put those on._ She walked back in her room, going through her drawer quietly.

Thirty minutes had passed and he still wasn't there. _What if he was just playing around?_ She began to feel a little sad, thinking back to the girl he was with earlier. _What if he's with her instead?_ She walked to her dresser, spraying some of her perfume on.

A light knock was heard on her window. She strode over, letting Johnny in through the window. "What took you so long?" She whispered. She shut the window and then went to go lock her room door.

"I didn't take long. You're just over anxious."

"No, you did take a long time."

"Whatever." He laid down on her bed, looking at the television screen. He looked so cute laying there with just the light of the T.V. shining on him.

"You just gonna stare or are you gonna come over here?" He turned his eyes toward Alli, waiting for her to join him.

She shyly climbed onto her bed, sitting up next to him. She grabbed the remote, changing the channel to something she thought he would want to watch.

"Come here." He pulled her down next to him, holding her close. She felt so safe and warm in his arms, his scent captivating her.

"You smell good." She complimented, making him smile.

"Oh really?" He looked her in the eyes, his smile fading slowly as his feelings for her surfaced. He pressed his lips against hers as his heart pounded, pulling her on top of him. He kissed her deeper, running a hand through her hair. He never felt so...in love.

Alli began to get into the kiss, letting him take control over her. She let out a light moan when she felt him grab her waist, making her grind against him. He was hard and it turned her on by how much he wanted her.

Johnny pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. "Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you." He could barely keep a straight face as she rocked back and forth on him, making him even harder.

"It's okay."

"Are you sure?" He licked his lips as his blue eyes filled with desire for her.

She nodded, kissing his lips softly as she pulled off her silky pajama top, revealing her bra. She then unsnapped it, causing Johnny's eyes to widen. "Do you like what you see?" Her voice was soft and sweet and it was driving Johnny crazy. He didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready for but the way she looked at him made him not want to stop at all.

"Yeah." He sat up a little with Alli still straddling him, placing his warm, wet mouth on one of her breast. She watched him with flushed cheeks as he sucked and licked her teasingly, soon switching to her other breast and doing the same. Her hands ran through his hair. She wanted him so badly now but she didn't want to feel like she did when they first had sex.

"Johnny, wait." She pushed him back, looking him in the eyes as the television screen continued to flash through the room. "Maybe we should stop." He looked disappointed, taking in a deep breath and then exhaling.

"So you just wanted to tease me, is that it?" He had a hint of frustration in his voice, his heart still beating crazily.

"No, I just..." She didn't really know what to say, so she just stared at him.

He looked down at her bare breast, then back at her eyes. "I want you." He kissed her again, feeling a burning, passionate feeling all over. His feelings were strong for her, he couldn't deny that and she was one girl that turned him on like no other. He ended the kiss, laying her on her back and sliding off her pajama pants, leaving her in nothing but her panties.

"Johnny." She was breathless, watching every move he made.

He then moved down, kissing her lower stomach and pushing her legs open with one hand. Alli felt turned on, confused, and a little scared all at once. She didn't know whether to make him stop or let him do whatever he wanted.

"Johnny." He shushed her, sliding his hand in her panties, feeling how wet she was for him. He slowly pushed two fingers inside of her, a moan escaping her mouth.

"Shhh." He licked his lips, watching her facial expressions as he slid his fingers in and out of her. It felt extremely good to her. Better than the first time. She couldn't help but to let him touch her.

He pulled his fingers away, sliding her panties off of her while his blue eyes still focused on her eyes, seeing that he had her right where he wanted her. "Try not to be loud." He whispered before running his tongue in between her legs.

Alli's eyes rolled back. She never felt so good in her life as she moaned softly, her hands running through his hair.

He pushed his tongue deeper inside her, sucking and licking her teasingly. "You like that." He quietly said in between licks.

"Y-yeah." She managed to say. He felt her trembling underneath him and it was turning him on more by the way she moaned and pulled his hair. He moved his tongue faster, driving her to the verge of coming and then he stopped.

"Do you want me?" He questioned, his mouth drenched with her wetness. She nodded, feeling weak and shaky all over.

He pulled off his shirt and then slid out of his pants and boxers, tossing them on the floor next to them before pushing open her legs wider and entering her slowly. _Oh my god!_ He thought, as he pushed all the way inside of her. "Damn." He softly said, bringing his lips to hers once again. She could taste herself on him as he started to move in and out of her.

"Johnny." She moaned. "I-It feels so good." She ran her hands down his back, loving every moment.

He started to move faster now, and harder, making her moan uncontrollably as she started to come. "Johnny." She nearly screamed. He covered her mouth, still pushing in and out of her fast and hard. "Mmmm." She moaned under his hand, feeling herself cum all over his dick as he felt his self about to come also. He was about to pull out of her but she held onto him tight, pushing him back inside of her. It felt so good she didn't want him to stop.

He moaned lightly as he spilled inside of her, breathing heavily. "Damn, girl." He said breathlessly. "You made me come in you." He pulled out of her, lying beside her.

"Sorry." She really didn't want to think too much about that, besides she was secretly on birth control anyway so getting pregnant was the least of her worries at the moment.

He pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead. "That felt good though." He smiled, shutting his eyes as they both began to relax.

This time, Alli didn't feel any regret afterwards. It felt...right.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's going to get alot more intense so keep reading and reviewing! It keeps me motivated to write more chapters. =)


	2. Making Up Is Hard To Do

The sounds of the T.V. still played as Johnny and Alli slept in bed. They both were quite comfortable with each other and every moment of the night was special. Johnny slowly opened his eyes, noticing that he was still in Alli's bedroom. He looked over at her nightstand, seeing that it was two in the morning. Alli was still sound a sleep, cuddled underneath him. He smiled at the way she lightly breathed against his bare skin. She was so precious to him and he was hoping that she would give him another chance at being her boyfriend.

He laid there for another ten minutes, watching the television and occasionally, Alli. He softly shook her awake, letting her know that he was about to leave.

"I'm gonna go okay."

"No." She mumbled, holding on tighter to him.

He blushed, watching her nuzzle into him like a child. "Alli." He softly said. "I have to go." She frowned, whining a little as she sat up a bit.

"But I want you to stay."

"I know, but I have to go." He sat up also, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later okay." She grabbed onto him, keeping him from getting up.

"Johnny."

"What?"

"I'll miss you." She gave him a kiss on the lips, wishing he could stay with her for the whole night. He stared at her for a short while. He wanted to stay with her too but he couldn't risk her getting in trouble over him.

"I'll miss you too." He kissed her and gave her a wink, then went to grab his clothes.

Five minutes later he was near the window, Alli standing in front of him. "I'll call you tomorrow okay."

"K." She said sadly as she gave him a hug.

"Bye, baby." He kissed her again on the lips before leaving out the window.

"Bye." She smiled as she shut the window, watching him walk down the street to his car.

She drug herself back to bed, staring at the television screen. _I miss him already._ She thought to herself before falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A new school week was starting and a bunch of tests were scheduled for the ninth graders. Both Alli and Clare wanted to both do good on the test so they planned to study together for the whole week.

"I can't risk failing any tests." Clare said with a smile as she placed her books on her desk.

"Yeah, me either." Alli agreed. She sat down in her chair, going through her purse to apply lip-gloss. Clare watched as she did so, wondering why Ally was so worried about her looks all the time.

"So, what did you do for the rest of the weekend?"

Connor and K.C. came into the room, taking their usual seats and discussing how the rest of their weekend went.

"Oh, nothing. Just stayed at home mostly." Alli stayed distracted by looking into her compact mirror. She didn't really want to tell Clare about her and Johnny just yet. She was afraid she would get mad and tell her to stay away again. "What about you? What did you do?" Alli looked over at her friend for a few seconds.

"I did some research for the project in our photo club. I came up with some really cool ideas and places to go to take pictures." Clare seemed really excited about this. She always loved getting into school projects.

"Yeah." Alli rolled her eyes playfully.

The bell rang and class started as everyone quieted down, listening to the teacher talk about their lesson for today.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was now lunch time and Alli, Clare, K.C., and Connor were all sitting down at the table talking and making jokes when Johnny came over. They immediately all got quiet.

"What do you want?" K.C. snapped. Johnny scowled at K.C., wanting to pick on him but instead he let it go.

"I'll be back you guys." Alli stood up, walking with Johnny outside the cafeteria.

Clare was a little bit curious to know why Johnny came to get Alli all of a sudden. "How many times is he going to keep trying? I mean, she made it perfectly clear to him that she didn't want anything to do with him." Clare looked at her two friends, feeling really frustrated.

"Maybe he really likes Alli?" Connor suggested.

"Or maybe he needs to get his ass kicked." K.C. looked over at Johnny and Alli who were walking further away from the lunch room. "I don't think he'll ever get it. She's too good for him." Clare felt a little jealous. She did agree that Alli deserved much better than him but to hear her boyfriend say it made her feel kind of strange.

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully she'll start tuning him out."

"I hope so." K.C. started to eat his lunch and so did Connor, changing the subject to something else.

~*~*~*~*~

Johnny took a seat outside on the steps and pulled Alli to sit across his lap. She smiled, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"So, what did you bring me out here for?" Johnny looked at her sincerely. A look that he never gave her before which made her feel weak in the knees.

"Well...spending time with you the other night...made me feel a lot closer to you." Alli studied his blue eyes. They were so drawn to her, like she was the only girl in the world for him but even still it portrayed that dark, bad boy look like always. "I really want to make this work." He looked down at her lips, going in for a kiss when someone rudely interrupted.

"So look who it is." Holly J commented with a smirk. Alli wanted to punch her for ruining her and Johnny's moment.

"Would you leave?" Alli frowned.

"Um, no. I do whatever I want." Holly J took a seat next to them, eying Johnny. "I thought you said you weren't in to niners?" She teased, touching his blonde hair. Alli quickly smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch my boyfriend!" Alli was angry. She normally wouldn't hit anyone but Holly J really got to her. Johnny was surprised at Alli's actions. He had never seen her this way which really got his attention.

"Your boyfriend?" She giggled. "I'm sure he's _your_ boyfriend. What makes you think he would really want a loser slut like you? Yeah, I heard about you sending naked pictures around like the nasty girl that you are."

"Shut up." Johnny defended her. "If anyone is a slut, it's you." He gave her an evil look, putting a shock to her. She never thought Johnny would talk to her that way. It sort of hurt her feelings but she would never admit that.

"Whatever, you don't have to play this game with me. I know what you really want from her." Holly J rolled her eyes and got up to leave.

"Ooh, I could have slapped her so hard." Alli was so mad that tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe Holly J. She hated her and didn't know why she steadily tried to ruin things for her and Johnny.

"Calm down." He turned her face towards his, looking in her eyes. "She's just jealous because you're hotter, smarter, and better than her." He took her hands into his and kissed them. Alli smiled widely, loving the attention he was giving her. "So am I your boyfriend?" He asked, igniting a spark between them. Alli couldn't be anymore happier at the moment.

"Only if you want to be my boyfriend."

"Of course I do." He pulled her into a slow, soft kiss, feeling her soft long dark hair in between his fingers. He loved the way she smelled and the way she made him feel when he would kiss her. He didn't know why he risked losing her by lying to her about his past.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long to come back." Clare said, standing next to them.

Alli pulled away from the kiss, surprised that Clare was there. "Um, I..." She really didn't know what to say.

"Don't tell me you're going back to him. He's a creep, Alli."

"No, he's not." Alli looked up at her friend. She was glad that Clare was always there for her but she still wanted to make her own decisions.

"He lied to you, remember."

"I know but it doesn't mean I can't give him another chance." Johnny felt a little awkward now. He was stuck in between a conversation that he really didn't want to hear at the moment and people seemed to just love to interrupt them.

"Another chance? He doesn't deserve one."

"Well, I'll decide on that." Alli stood up, still arguing with Clare.

"Alli, you're really being foolish. He's going to hurt you again and you're just falling for it like an idiot."

"Please, you don't know him like I do."

"So, I can still see what a jerk he is."

Johnny interrupted them as he stood up. "I'll see you later, okay." He kissed Alli on the cheek, then jogged up the steps and went inside.

"Now, look what you did!"

"What?"

"You made him leave because he didn't want to hear your big whiney mouth."

"It's good that he left anyway. You really need to start thinking straight."

"I don't want to talk about this right now okay." Alli's stomach growled. "I'm going back to the lunch room." Clare crossed her arms, following Alli inside.

~*~*~*~*~

The school day ended and everyone was filing out of the school like crazy trying to either catch the bus or get to their car safely. Connor was walking with Alli to meet up with Clare and he accidentally stepped on the back of her heel.

"Watch where you're going!" Alli looked at him in disgust.

"Sorry." He adjusted his glasses as they made it over to Clare.

"So are we still up for studying today. I already sent a text to my mom." Alli asked while waving her phone.

"Of course. We have to do really good on these tests. Even though it's practice it's a lot of the same stuff that's going to be on our real test for next semester."

"Right." Alli looked over at Connor. "Don't you have a bus to catch or something?" She shooed him away with her hand, getting him to leave.

"That was mean." Clare said with a slight smile.

"Well, he's always crowding us. He should be with K.C. or something."

The two girls left the school grounds, going to Clare's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Johnny and his friends were hanging out at the ravine, talking about recent fighting matches when Stacy showed up.

"Hey boys." She took a seat by Johnny on the couch, giving him a wink.

"Uh, oh." Bruce said excitedly, chuckling at Stacy and Johnny. "Looks like Johnny is getting all the lovin'." He teased.

"Please, you can have her." Johnny smirked, scooting away from her a little.

Stacy's feelings were extremely hurt. She had a huge crush on Johnny and for him to say that made her feel low and out of place. "That's rude." She slapped Johnny across the face. "No wonder that girl hit you the other night." She stood up, standing in front of Johnny who was still sitting on the couch.

"Whatever." He looked away from her.

"That's all you have to say."

"Um, yeah." He laughed, looking back at her.

"Jerk!" She stepped on his foot and tried slapping him again but he caught her hand.

"You really need to watch it." Johnny gave her a serious look, wishing she would go home or something.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" She pulled her hand away from his, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Ooooh." His friends all said, tuning into the argument. Johnny eyed his friends, and then looked back at Stacy.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" She asked again, pushing him in the chest.

"Stop."

"What if I don't want to?" She steadily kept picking at him, straddling him with a frown on her face. "You think you're so tough huh." She pulled off his hat, tossing it next to them.

"Get off me."

"No." She pulled him by the hair looking him in the eyes seductively. His friends kicked back and watched the show, commenting on how sexy they thought Stacy was. "You can tell your friends they can have me if you want to but you know you want me...all...to your...self." She ran a finger across his chest, trying to turn him on.

"Whatever you're trying to do is not working. You might as well give up." She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"How about I give you a little something." She giggled, standing up to try to pull him off the couch.

"No." Johnny was really getting irritated with her now. She just wouldn't stop.

"Come on."

"I said no, you slut. Go throw yourself at someone else because I don't want you." He grabbed his hat, stood up and walked away towards the exit of the Ravine. She was crazy and she just wouldn't stop coming on to him no matter how many times he turned her down.

"Whatever, leave you scaredy cat! I'm sure that little bitch of yours can't do what I can!"

Johnny shook his head, still leaving angrily. He had better things to do than to be humiliated by Stacy in front of his friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"These tests are going to be a piece of cake. All these questions are so easy." Alli said, lying down on the couch while she looked over the science section.

"Yeah, maybe but we still have to be sure we know everything there is to know." Clare looked through her textbook, searching for the answers for a few of the practice questions.

"You worry too much, Clare." Alli set the paper down on the floor and grabbed her purse below the couch.

"Well, I can't study so quickly like you do. You can study for like one day and still ace a test." Clare complimented.

"You could do it too if you weren't so worried all the time." Alli took out her phone from her purse, noticing she had a missed phone call from Johnny. "One second okay." Alli scurried off to the restroom, shutting the door behind her.

She called him back, turning on the sink faucet so Clare wouldn't hear her conversation clearly.

"Hello." Johnny answered.

"Hey, I missed your call."

"Yeah." He sounded a little down, which made Alli wonder if everything was okay.

"Is...something wrong? You sound upset." It was quiet for a moment and then Johnny finally said something.

"I miss you."

She blushed, taking a seat on the edge of the tub. "I miss you too." Clare could hear Alli mumbling something from in the restroom, knowing it most likely was Johnny. She was repulsed by the thought of her getting back with him and she was going to try to get Alli to see the light no matter what she had to do.

"I wanted to tell you something." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "You know that girl you saw me with at the movies?"

"What about her?" Alli was worried now and she began to feel shaky. She hoped he didn't want to break up already to be with her.

"It's nothing really."

"Say it, Johnny." Alli sounded angry. She was in no mood for patience.

"She keeps following me everywhere. Every time I'm around my friends, she shows up and today she asked me to have sex with her."

Alli's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She panicked and hung up the phone, thinking all sorts of things. _He had sex with her! He's been with so many girls there's no telling who he'd sleep with! I can't believe him! Clare was so right! I can't trust him at all!_ Alli rushed out the restroom, gathering her things quickly.

"I have to go." Alli tried to keep herself from crying in front of Clare. She didn't want to talk about it and admit to Clare that she was right about Johnny all along. "See you tomorrow okay." She smiled, leaving Clare's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alli laid on her bed, her face buried in her pillow as she cried. She wanted to make Johnny miserable the way he was making her. She wanted to hurt him the way he did her and never speak to him again.

Thoughts of the other night when they were together crossed her mind, making her cry even more. She was so hurt and she couldn't believe he went and ruined everything between them again. "I hate him." She said to herself through the pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author: Yeah, kind of short but I'm trying to post at least one chapter a day. Anyway, I hope you liked chapter two. There's plenty of more hott Johny and Alli moments so keep reading. You won't be sorry. Oh, and review. =)


	3. She's Mine

Alli was at her locker, putting in her combination that seemed to fail every time she put the code in. She really didn't want to be at school today but she had no choice. Her parents would ask her a billion questions about why she didn't want to go and if she was sick and all sorts of annoying questions. She finally got it open, slowly gathering her stuff for first period.

Johnny saw her by herself at her locker, making his way over to her. "You didn't answer any of my phone calls." Alli sighed, shutting her locker.

"Yeah, because I didn't and don't want to talk to you." Alli turned away, beginning to walk towards class.

"Why?" Johnny followed her, feeling really sick to his stomach. They had just made up and she was already angry with him for no reason.

"Just leave me alone. It's over okay." Alli sped up, going into her first period class leaving Johnny heart broken. He stood there for awhile in shock thinking about Alli's last words to him. _It's over?_ He stormed off to his class in anger, taking a seat with his head down.

"What's the matter with you? Alli didn't give you any?" Bruce teased. Johnny ignored him. If he said anything to anyone he would end up going off. He shut his eyes, trying his best to calm down, but he was so confused, hurt, and angry that Alli was giving up on them so easily. Especially since he was trying to do things right.

"Whatever, be like that then." Bruce said, taking his seat in the room. Deep down, he was a little worried about his friend underneath all the teasing jokes.

Alli sat miserably through her classes, thinking about Johnny and how bad things were between them. She didn't want to end it but she wasn't going to put up with him cheating on her every time he was away from her. She tapped her foot impatiently, wanting the day to be over and fast.

~*~*~*~*~

It was lunch time once again and K.C. was walking with Alli down the hall to meet up with the others in the cafeteria. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She kept her head down giving K.C. a reason to be concerned.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" K.C. stopped her, turning her faced him. She didn't say anything, only looked down with sad eyes. She was getting through her day rather okay without crying but with K.C. questioning her made her want to just break down right, then and there. "Look at me." He tilted her chin up to look at him, seeing all the pain in her eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

She slowly nodded her head, not really wanting to admit it but she had to tell someone and Clare would just give her the 'I told you so' speech which would make her feel worse than she already felt. K.C. pulled her into a hug, the halls beginning to be empty.

Johnny was on his way in the lunch room but he spotted Alli and K.C. down the hall, hugging. He stared at them angrily, tightening his fists. He didn't know if he should back off and let her go or fight for her.

K.C. was still hugging Alli as she started to cry in his arms. "It's okay. I'm not going to let him hurt you again." Alli held on to K.C. tighter, wishing it was Johnny comforting her but he was the reason why she was feeling this way in the first place.

"Get the hell away from her!" Johnny pulled K.C. away from Alli, pushing him to the floor.

"Johnny!" Alli wiped her tears, attempting to go to K.C.'s aid but Johnny stopped her.

"Is he the reason why you left me?" He shouted angrily. K.C. stood back to his feet only to be pushed to the ground again.

"Leave her alone or I'm gonna kick your ass!" K.C. shouted. They began to draw attention and a few people started watching suspiciously, feeling like a fight was about to break out.

"Kick my ass? I'd like to see you try." K.C. was back on his feet again as Johnny got in his face. "You keep your hands _off _my girl or I'm gonna put you somewhere you really don't want to be." Alli had never seen Johnny so angry. She felt sort of bad for some reason that they were fighting but she didn't know what to do to get them to stop.

"She's not yours so back off." K.C. pushed Johnny, setting him off to go ahead and fight. In seconds, K.C. was on the ground losing the fight already.

"Johnny!" Alli screamed as everyone rushed out the cafeteria shouting and watching the two boys fight. K.C. was bleeding as he tried his best to fight Johnny off of him but it was no use.

Bruce made his way through the crowd, seeing how intense the fight was getting. He pulled Johnny off, getting him out of sight before the principal and hall monitors came. Clare rushed to K.C.'s side, trying to help him up but he pushed her away.

"Leave me alone." K.C. stood to his feet, walking away from the crowd.

"What happened?" Clare asked Alli as the principal and hall monitors scoped the place out, getting everyone to go back in the cafeteria.

"I don't know. Johnny saw me and K.C. hugging and then they started fighting." Clare didn't like the thought of them hugging but she brushed those feelings away for now.

"Why would Johnny fight just because of a hug?"

"It's a long story."

"You didn't kiss him did you?"

"Of course not, Clare. Something happened yesterday and I broke up with him this morning and I guess when he saw us hugging he got really jealous."

"I told you to stay away from him. Now look what happened. You got K.C. in the middle of it. He's hurt because of you." Clare walked off angry at Alli to go and find K.C.

"What happened here?" The principal asked.

"I don't know." Alli walked away, heading in the direction Bruce and Johnny went. She found them outside, going towards the parking lot.

"Johnny!" Alli called out to him, running to catch up. "I need to talk to you?" She grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking any further. "Why'd you fight K.C.?" She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"That's who you left me for wasn't it?" Bruce walked towards Johnny's car, giving them space.

"No. Why would you think that? K.C. is Clare's boyfriend. I don't want him."

"Then why the hell were you hugging him?"

"He hugged me and I don't know. He saw that I was upset and he was there to comfort me unlike you."

"I would be there for you if you wouldn't always push me away."

"I wouldn't push you away if you weren't a lying, cheating jerk!" Alli retorted.

"I may have lied to you but I sure as hell didn't cheat on you."

"Yes, you did. With that girl I saw you with at the movies."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. I called to tell you that she kept trying to come on to me, doesn't mean I let her."

"Why should I believe you?" Alli remembered that she did sort of jump to conclusions.

"Sometimes you can be really stupid, you know that? I didn't have sex with that girl and if you broke up with me because you _thought_ I was with her then I don't think we're going to work out anyway." Johnny turned to leave but Alli stopped him.

"Don't leave." Alli felt really bad and wanted to cry all over again. This was all her fault. She wasted all her time being mad at him for no reason. "I assumed that you were with her because you said she asked you to have sex with her. I guess I thought you said yes." Johnny shook his head, feeling really disappointed in her.

"I need some space."

"What do you mean space?" Alli's heart sunk, grabbing his hand sadly.

"I need some time to think. I need to be away from you right now."

"No." Alli hugged him, holding onto him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break up with you, I was just mad because I thought you were with her." She started to cry, her fingers grasping onto his jacket tightly. "I thought you wanted to break up with me for her so I ended it before you could get the chance to." She sobbed.

Johnny couldn't help but to hold her. He didn't like seeing her cry and he still cared about her even though he was still somewhat confused about her and K.C. She had kissed K.C. once before so he was starting to think that whenever she was angry with him she would go and be with K.C. to try to feel better. Alli continued to cry, her tears soaking through his shirt.

"Alli." He pulled her back, getting her to look up at him. His eyes watched hers amorously. She was so beautiful. He wiped away her tears, still gazing into her eyes. "I'm sorry too." She looked at him a little puzzled.

"Why?"

"For making you cry." His blue eyes glistened as he pulled her back into an embrace. Alli felt so safe and warm whenever he would hold her. She never felt this way about any guy and she didn't want to end things.

"I still...want to be with you." Alli told him. He held her tighter, glad that he had her back.

"Come on lovebirds, hurry up and finish making up so we can go." Bruce said from over by the car.

"You're leaving?" Alli asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because of that fight. I don't feel like being in the office all day. Plus they're probably gonna suspend me anyway." Alli sniffled, feeling a little better.

"I don't think they will. You left before the principal showed up and K.C. did too."

"People still talk."

"Yeah, you're right." Johnny looked over at Bruce who was still waiting.

"I'll see you later okay." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay, call me." Alli waved at Bruce before she headed back inside the school building.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After school, Clare was standing outside next to K.C. near the busses. "Johnny is such a jerk. I can't believe he did this to you." He had a bruised eye and his lip had a mild cut in it from the fight. Not to mention, his nose was bleeding earlier but he managed to clean that up in the restroom.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna make sure he never bothers Alli again." Clare frowned, starting to really feel like there was something going on between them.

"I'm sure Alli will keep away from him after seeing how dangerous he is." Clare placed her hand on his back.

"Yeah, well if he comes around again I'm gonna make sure he's the one bleeding." Alli joined them, feeling a little awkward after what happened.

"I'm sorry that you and Johnny got in a fight."

"No, it's fine." K.C. assured her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was all a big misunderstanding. Johnny didn't cheat on me. I jumped to conclusions and broke up with him for no reason. I feel so bad. It's all my fault that this happened. I wasted my time crying and he didn't even do anything." Clare looked back and forth at the two as they talked.

"What do you mean? You're back with him again?" The thought of Johnny and her together made Alli blush.

"Yup." She smiled. K.C. rolled his eyes and took off. Clare looked at Alli like she had made one of the biggest messes and Alli just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to really say. All she knew was that she was happy that she and Johnny were back together again.

"I hope you're proud of yourself. I don't feel like studying tonight so I'll see you tomorrow." Clare left Alli standing there alone. Alli knew she caused tension between all of them but she didn't tell Johnny to fight K.C., neither did she ask for K.C. to comfort her. She didn't understand why Clare was so angry at her. She usually would be there to talk to but lately it was different.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Johnny was at home in his room, watching T.V. when his phone rang. He answered, hearing Alli's voice on the other end.

"Are you busy?" Alli asked, setting her books down on her desk.

"No. Why?"

"Can you come and get me?"

"What's the matter?"

"A lot. I really need to see you." She took a seat on her bed.

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit."

~*~*~*~

She met up with Johnny down the street from her house, quickly getting inside his car. "So what's going on? You okay?" He looked over at her before pulling off to leave.

"Not really. Clare is mad at me and is blaming me for K.C. and you fighting." Alli told him as she buckled her seat belt. "She even asked me if I kissed him which is a huge no and I think she thinks that something is going on between me and him." It was silent for a few seconds.

"Well, I don't blame her." Johnny said as he drove.

"What do you mean you don't blame her? I don't like K.C." She said defensively.

"You did kiss him before remember. Then I saw you two hugging today. Are you sure there's nothing there?" Alli couldn't believe he was even asking her that.

"That kiss was a mistake and just because of a stupid hug doesn't mean I like him. I can't believe you're even thinking that way." Alli began to raise her voice a little as Johnny pulled up in front of his house. "How about I say that you like that blonde girl of yours? Are you sure there's nothing there between the two of you. I mean you did take her to the movies with you and she's always following you around like you said. I bet that you had sex with her in that van."

"Shut up." His voice went up a notch also. "Don't try to turn this around on me. I told you that I don't want that slut. If I did do you think I would be sitting here with you right now?" Alli studied him, still angry from him accusing her of liking K.C.

"You lied to me before so how do I know you won't do it again."

"You don't trust me do you?" He kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to answer.

"I don't know."

"Maybe I should take you back home."

"No." She crossed her arms.

"Then stop acting like this." He unbuckled her seatbelt. "Come on, let's go inside. My mom's not here right now."

"Why should I go in there with you?" She said stubbornly.

"Damn it, just come on." He didn't tell her but he was really aggravated by the way she was acting lately. It was making him have second thoughts about being with her.

~*~*~*~

Alli sat on the couch in the living room, looking around the place. It was smaller than her house but it was nice.

"You thirsty?" He asked from the kitchen.

"I'm fine." She sighed, trying to calm down.

Johnny came back in the living room with a Dr. Pepper, taking a seat next to her. She rested her eyes on him, watching him sip his soda. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you again." She scooted closer, laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay." He put an arm around her, both of them sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"You're the only boy that I like." She said looking up at him briefly. "Just because me and K.C. are friends doesn't mean I like him. Clare doesn't understand that either. She thinks I like him which is why she's not studying with me today."

Johnny finished his soda, leaning over to put the empty can on the coffee table in front of them. "She also gets mad every time I talk about you so it's like I can't even talk to her anymore except about school or projects." She laid down in his lap, getting comfortable.

"You don't need to talk about me to her anyway. That just gives her more of a reason to try and come between us."

"Probably." Alli yawned, feeling really sleepy all of a sudden. "I'm so tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." She yawned again.

"Ready to go home?"

"I guess so." She slowly sat up, looking at Johnny. "I'm so glad you're my boyfriend." She kissed him sweetly on the lips, bringing a smile to his face.

~*~*~*~*~

Friday came around quick and Clare was still acting strange. K.C. wasn't talking to neither Alli or Clare which gave Clare more of a reason to be distant towards Alli. Connor felt torn between all three of his friends because they weren't talking to each other. He tried to think of ways to get them all talking and friends again but everything he tried didn't work.

He nudged K.C. who was sitting next to him. "Why aren't you talking to Clare? Isn't she still your girlfriend?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I just don't want to talk to her right now." He continued taking notes as the teacher talked.

"But she's your girlfriend." Connor said. K.C. looked at him. One of the reasons why he wasn't talking to Clare was because he knew that she thought he had feelings for Alli but he didn't want to tell Connor because it would get back to Alli.

"I know. I guess I should talk to her."

"Yeah, you should." Connor agreed. K.C. looked over at Clare who was taking notes. She was wearing her usual boring clothes with the same hairstyle and no make up. It wasn't that he didn't like Clare but sometimes he thought that she should dress up a little more like Alli. He looked over at her, seeing her text on her cell phone. He found her more attractive and more interesting than his own girlfriend. Alli felt someone was staring at her so she turned her head, seeing that K.C. was watching her. He quickly looked away, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

The bell rang and they all left to go to their next classes. Connor was sure of himself that he had patched things up between Clare and K.C. this time which made him very happy.

Alli opened her locker, looking at her reflection in the small mirror she had on the door to make sure she looked great for when she saw Johnny. She smiled, shut her locker, and quickly rushed down the hall in search of her boyfriend.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After school, Alli was walking with Johnny to his car when she saw K.C. standing in front of it. She was wishing he was standing there because she didn't want them fighting again.

"What the hell are you doing by my car?" Johnny let go of Alli's hand, glaring at K.C.

"I came to tell you that the next time we fight, you'll be the one losing." Johnny laughed, finding it hilarious that K.C. was actually trying to talk down to him.

"You must have loved getting beat down the other day." Johnny stepped closer to him.

"You got lucky." K.C. snapped back.

"K.C. just go, okay." Alli said, standing behind her boyfriend.

"I don't see why you're giving this loser the time of day. You deserve better than him. He's going to hurt you again." Johnny immediately knew what this was all about. He always thought K.C. had liked Alli but now he was sure of it.

"You want her don't you?" Johnny smirked, looking evilly at him. K.C. didn't say anything only looked down. "Too bad. She's mine and I suggest you stay away from her if you know what's best for you. Now, get the hell away from my car before I make you myself."

"This isn't over." K.C. said before leaving the two of them alone.

Johnny turned towards Alli, looking down at her. He now knew that she wasn't the one making the moves, it was K.C. He was going to make sure that K.C. stayed away from her, no matter what.

"Come on, let's go." He grabbed Alli's hand, walking with her to the passenger's side to open the door for her. _I'll be damned if I let him steal her away from me. _He thought to himself as she got in the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author: Yes, I know, K.C. having feelings for Alli is irritating but keep reading and reviewing. Things are about to get crazy. =)


	4. Dangerous Love

Music played loudly down at The Ravine while a bunch of teens drank and horsed around on all the junk around the place. Friday nights were always the wildest and all the bad kids destined to spend their weekend there more than any place else. Stacy was sitting there on the couch, taking down a shot with one of her friends.

"Wooooo!" Stacy exclaimed as the strength of the alcohol burned her throat. She giggled, looking at her friend take down hers.

Johnny and Alli were sitting on the back of an old runt down truck and Bruce stood in front of them, talking about how wild the night was going to be. "I'm gonna go get some drinks. Do you two lovebirds want any?" He teased.

"Um." Alli looked over at Johnny nervously. She had never drunk alcohol before. Sav, her older brother, would always tell her that the smell was disgusting and to never drink any no matter what or he would make sure that she never left home again.

"You want some?" Johnny could tell she was a little scared but he promised himself that if she did want to drink that he would keep an eye on her and not let her drink too much.

Alli hesitated on answering. "Come on, I don't have all day." Bruce complained.

"Yeah, I guess so." She didn't want Johnny to think she was a scaredy cat or uncool so she decided she would give it a try. _A few drinks won't hurt. Besides, Johnny won't let anything happen to me._ She smiled nervously, her stomach feeling a little out of place.

"Alrigggggggght! A drink for the virgin girl!" Bruce shouted, embarrassing her a little.

"Shut up!" She looked around, hoping no one heard.

"Don't mind him. He's always acting like that. You just gotta get used to it." He pulled her closer, watching Bruce as he walked over to the large cooler. As Bruce grabbed a few beers, he noticed that there was a bottle of Patron, Vodka, and Everclear inside also. He smirked to himself, asking one of the girls if they had an extra shot glass.

"Sure." A girl tossed him one, and then continued talking to her friends. Bruce looked at the three liquors, trying to see which one he should give her. _If I give her that Everclear she will be on her ass for sure. I'll give her that. _Johnny popped up in his mind. _But then again, if I give her something too strong, Johnny probably won't let her drink it._ He grabbed the bottle of Patron Silver and headed back to the two.

"Okay." He said, handing Johnny a Budweiser and placing his beer on the ground in front of his feet. "A beer for you and a shot for the lady." Johnny looked at him like he was crazy. "Calm down, one shot won't hurt the girl." He laughed as he opened up the bottle.

Alli was really nervous now. She really hoped it wouldn't taste as bad as Sav said it would and she hoped her parents wouldn't find out about this either. Bruce handed her the shot, watching in excitement. "Don't be scared." Johnny shook his head with a smirk, holding Alli's free hand.

"If you take it down all at once it would be better." Johnny told her. Alli shut her eyes, taking down the shot and squeezing Johnny's hand as the bitter taste slid down her throat.

She dropped the shot glass on the ground. "That was gross." Her face was all scrunched up and both Johnny and Bruce laughed.

"The second one will be better." Bruce grabbed the empty shot glass, pouring her another. Her eyes nearly popped out of her their sockets.

"I'm not drinking another one of those." She hung her tongue out in disgust. Johnny laughed again. She was so cute.

"For me?" Johnny winked at her.

"But it's nasty."

Bruce waved the shot around slowly. "Come on, you know you want it." Alli rolled her eyes and grabbed the shot.

"Fine, but this is the last one." She shut her eyes tightly again and drunk the shot. It didn't taste as bad this time. "There, happy now." She tossed him the shot glass.

"Yup." He closed the bottle of Patron and left to go put away.

"How are you feeling?" Johnny asked.

"The same only I have a nasty taste in my mouth."

"You'll start to feel it soon." Johnny opened his beer and chugged it down. Alli was surprised that he could drink it so fast due to the taste.

"How can you drink it that fast? Doesn't it burn?" She watched as he finished the beer in less than a minute.

"It's just a beer." He chuckled, turning his head away from her to burp.

Bruce returned, grabbing his beer from the ground. A couple of their other friends joined them and Alli began to feel a little strange. She listened to them talk for awhile as her body began to feel quite intoxicated. She giggled as everything started to look different around her. All of Bruce's jokes began to be funny to her and she had a hard time keeping her eyes off of Johnny.

"You alright?" Johnny knew she was starting to feel it as she leaned into him for him to hold her. Stacy was watching jealously from the couch. She was very tipsy and couldn't stand to see Johnny with Alli.

"He should be holding me like that." Stacy said to her friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"Johnny. The guy sitting in the truck with that bitch over there." She glared at Alli with hate. The last time she had seen Johnny he had blew her off which made her envy Alli because he was giving her the attention that she wanted.

"You want him or something?"

"Would I even bring this up if I didn't?" She stood up, adjusting her bra to make her boobs look perkier. "How do I look?"

"Amazing." Her friend answered.

"I'll be back."

Alli was now standing up in front of Johnny, giggling and flirting with him. She tugged at his shirt, getting him to lean down so that she could kiss him. He kissed her a little bit and then pulled away. He didn't like doing things like that while his friends were around watching.

"Kiss me." Alli pouted.

"Calm down."

"Kiss me." She said again, grinning sexily at him. She tossed her hair back and winked at him. Johnny laughed. He never saw her this way and he thought she was so cute from the way she wouldn't give up on getting a kiss from him. "Are you laughing at me?" Alli frowned for a second and then started laughing too.

"Yeah." She crossed her arms, still giggling. He turned her around and pulled her up on the truck to sit in his lap. "It's cute." He whispered to her in her ear. Alli started to blush, feeling him breathe against her neck.

"Johnny." She spoke softly. "I like you a lot." She turned her head to look at him, seeing the smile on his face.

"I like you a lot too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then kiss me."

Johnny looked at his friends who didn't seem to be paying attention to them anymore. They were busy joking around and talking with each other about girls and other stuff.

"Kiss me." She whined. She turned around in his lap so that she was faced him in a straddling position. The way she looked at him made him feel weak all over and powerless to say no to her which somewhat scared him. He never felt this way about anyone and the more time he spent with her, the harder it was to say no.

Alli was very impatient so she decided to initiate the kiss. Her arms rested around his neck as she kissed him deeply. She could feel his hands running up the sides of her shirt which made her moan lightly inside the kiss.

Stacy yanked Alli down from off of Johnny by her hair, throwing her to the ground. Bruce and the guys all stared in shock as Alli was on the ground trying to get up. Stacy kicked her roughly in the side, making her scream out in pain.

"Johnny!" Alli shouted.

Johnny hopped off of the truck, quickly helping Alli up. He was pissed. This girl just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Yeah, help that stupid slut. She can't even fight for you."

"Shut up, bitch!" Johnny put Alli behind him, glaring at Stacy. Bruce and everyone else gathered around shouting and egging on the fight.

"Let her fight." Bruce said.

"No." Johnny replied.

"Come on, let the bitch fight." Stacy said. Alli was in pain but she wasn't scared to fight if she had to. She already didn't like the girl from coming on to her boyfriend and the more she talked trash, the more Alli wanted to rip her apart.

"It's okay, Johnny." Alli walked from around him, feeling a little drunk still.

"So you think you can really take me on?" Stacy stepped over in Alli's face trying to intimidate her.

"I'm not scared of you." Alli told her. "You're making yourself look stupid because Johnny doesn't want you. He's mine, you crazy bitch!" Alli kicked her hard in between her legs, making her fall to the ground.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Bruce shouted. "She don't have balls but that still has got to hurt!"

Alli smiled, feeling quite proud of herself. "That should teach her." Alli rubbed her hands together like she was dusting something off, putting a smile on Johnny's face. He didn't want her fighting but he was glad that she kicked Stacy since he couldn't. Alli was going back towards Johnny when Stacy got up.

"The fight's not over bitch." Stacy limped from the pain but managed to still grab Alli. She turned her around, quickly wrapping her hands tightly around Alli's throat. "You're gonna pay for kicking me down there. I have to have Johnny's kids one day."

"No the hell you're not." Johnny easily pulled Stacy's hands from around Alli's neck. "You stay the hell away from her or I'm gonna hit you myself."

"Oh really? Come do it! I want you to!"

Johnny ignored her, grabbing Alli's hand and walking away. "I'll see you guys later."

"Fine! Leave again, you coward!"

Johnny took Alli to his car, still angry that Stacy actually picked a fight with Alli. "Where are we going?" Alli asked, getting inside the car.

"My house." He got in the car and looked over at Alli. "Are you okay?" He said with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My side just hurts."

Johnny cranked up the car, driving off to go to his house.

~*~*~*~*~

When Johnny pulled up to his house he saw that his mom's car was parked in the driveway. _Damn it._ He thought. He looked over at Alli who was giggling and singing the music on the radio. _I would take her inside but I don't want her to meet my mom for the first time when she's been drinking._ He started to think of a place he could take her so that she can come down from the alcohol a bit.

"My mom's here. We're gonna go somewhere else."

"Why?"

"Because you've been drinking." He pulled out of the driveway and drove around the area to see if he could find some place to take her. Alli was still singing and goofing around when they passed by The Arcade.

"Stop, stop. Let's go to the arcade." She suggested excitedly.

"Why there?"

"Because we haven't been there together yet and it sounds fun." Johnny really didn't want to go there but since she said she wanted to he did, so she could be happy.

"I guess." Johnny circled around, heading back towards the arcade. "But you can't be acting crazy in there."

"I'm not." She giggled.

~*~*~*~*~

Johnny held Alli's hand as they walked inside. It was dark and loud and not too crowded which was a good thing. "I'm hungry." Alli rubbed her stomach, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Lots and lots of french fries." Alli told him, getting him to laugh.

"Alright, go sit down. I'll be over there in a minute." Alli nodded, walking a little crookedly to the table in the far corner. She sat down with a smile, watching people play games and hang out. Johnny came to the table with a plate of french fries, putting them in front of Alli. He sat next to her, feeling a bit hungry too. "Aw, Johnny you're so sweet." She said as she grabbed a french fry.

"Their just french fries." He smiled.

K.C. entered the arcade with Connor, immediately going to the game section. "I bet I'll score more points then you in basketball." K.C. challenged.

"In your dreams." Connor went to the token machine, putting in a twenty dollar bill to get coins. "I happen to be a pro when it comes to making baskets." Connor bragged as he put all the coins in an empty Styrofoam cup. K.C. got his tokens afterwards and followed Connor to the basketball game machine.

"Ready to lose?" K.C. put in a token and started the game.

"More like ready to win." Connor started his game and began making shots. He made them in shot after shot as K.C. hit and missed. Connor tried to hold back his laugh because he knew how sensitive K.C. could be when it came to basketball.

K.C.'s final score was 307 while Connors was at an astounding 4,230. "You got lucky! I don't want to play this stupid game anyway." K.C. stormed off, searching for another game. Connor grabbed his tickets and then followed after his friend.

Johnny was still sitting next to Alli, sharing the fries with her. "You're eating them all." She complained playfully.

"Oops." He said as he put the last one in his mouth.

"Pig." She joked. Johnny laughed and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

She grinned, looking over at the machine full of stuffed animals. "Win me something cute from that machine over there."

"Well, that's easy." He got up, picking up their now empty plate and throwing it in the trash before going to win Alli what she wanted. She happily followed, jumping up and down when she saw a really cute stuffed panda bear.

"I want that one." She pointed towards the panda.

"I'll try." Johnny put in two dollars to start the machine. The panda was resting on top of a duck with a Tweety slightly covering it.

K.C. was walking around when he saw Johnny and Alli together. Jealousy ran over him and he couldn't believe Johnny was actually trying to win something for her. Connor caught up to him. "Don't even think about it." Connor warned him. "Just leave them alone. You know what happened last time." Connor adjusted his glasses.

"Shut up! He got lucky during that fight."

"If you say so." Connor started to think that K.C. had a thing for Alli. He was always mad whenever he would see them together and he caught him staring at Alli during class a few times. "Clare is your girlfriend. Leave Alli alone."

"He's gonna hurt her."

"Well, you can't do anything about it. Just let it go."

After three attempts, Johnny managed to grab the panda that she wanted. She squealed with joy as she watched the huge claw carry the panda over to the drop box. Johnny got it out and tossed it to her.

"You did it!" She hugged the panda tightly, looking at Johnny.

"Of course." He held back his smile, acting like it was nothing. She put her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Now can we take pictures together?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"I'll take a picture with you." K.C. shouted out to Alli, interrupting them. Johnny turned and looked at K.C. like he wanted to tear his head off his shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Johnny stepped over to K.C. who was standing near a pinball machine.

Connor stayed back, not wanting to be a part of it. He warned K.C. to let it go but he wouldn't listen. Johnny grabbed K.C., slamming his face down into the pinball machine. "You want to take a picture with _**my**_ girlfriend?" He pulled K.C.'s head up by his hair only to slam it down again harder.

"Johnny, stop!" Alli walked over to him, begging Johnny to let him go. "We're going to get in trouble." Alli was still buzzed and lost her balance trying to pull Johnny off of K.C.

"If I hear you say one more thing to her, I'm gonna beat your ass." Johnny pulled K.C. up off the machine and threw him to the floor.

Alli was sitting on her butt, with her panda next to her. "Come on." He helped her up and pulled her close to him. "We're leaving." Johnny walked out of the arcade with Alli, leaving K.C. on the floor angrily.

"I hate that asshole."

"I told you not to say anything." Connor watched K.C. stand back up. "Um, your nose is bleeding again." Connor pointed in disgust.

"Shut up!" K.C. stormed to the restroom, a few little kids screaming when they saw him.

~*~*~*~*~

Alli held her panda bear in her arms tightly as Johnny pulled up near a park. She was a little bit curious as to why Johnny was so violent all the time. All K.C. asked was to take a picture, she didn't think he should have picked a fight over that.

"I'm sorry. I know he's your friend but he really pisses me off." Alli looked out the window. The sun was going down and it was starting to get dark out. "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Yes."

Johnny stared at her for a short moment and then shook his head. "Whatever." He laid back in his seat, shutting his eyes. He didn't want her mad at him but what else could he do. He wasn't going to let K.C. think he can steal her away from him.

"Tell me something." Johnny said with his eyes still shut.

"What?" Alli focused her eyes on him now.

"Do you really want to be with me?" Johnny opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Yes, I wanna be with you. I just don't know why you're so violent. You're supposed to be sweet and nice. That's the Johnny that I know."

"I'm nice to you because you're my girlfriend and I care about you." She loved the way his blue eyes would sparkle whenever he would tell her how he felt. "You knew how I was before we hooked up so what's the problem now?" Alli found Johnny extremely attractive as she stared back at him.

"Nothing." She got out of her seat, climbing on top of her boyfriend.

"What are you..." Alli silenced him with a kiss. The extreme passion they had for each other when their lips touched turned Johnny on incredibly. He could feel Alli rubbing herself against him slowly, knowing what she wanted to do. His hands found their way up her shirt, squeezing at her soft breast as he kissed her harder and feverishly.

Her cell phone began to ring, interrupting them.

"I better get that. It could be my mom." She reached for her purse, pulling out her cell phone. It was her mom like she thought. She was still buzzed but was coming down from the alcohol so her mom wouldn't really be able to tell if she was drinking. "Hey, mom." Alli said while playing with one of the buttons on Johnny's jacket.

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Clare and some friends."

"How are you with Clare when she just left looking for you?" Alli's heart sped up in panic. She stayed silent, afraid to say anything at all. "Who are you with?" Her mother raised her voice. Johnny could hear her mother talking and he tried to think of something quick for her to say but everything he thought of would just get her in more trouble.

"Did I say Clare? I meant I'm with Jenna and her friends. I'm so used to saying Clare because we're always hanging out." Her mom wasn't really buying it but she had trust in her daughter.

"You get home right now or you're going to be in big trouble." Her mom hung up the phone. Alli was upset. She really didn't want to go home yet. She wanted to spend more time with Johnny.

"Ugh, I don't want to go home." Alli complained.

"You have to. I don't want you getting in more trouble." Alli rolled her eyes and climbed off him and into the passenger's seat.

"You suck." Alli crossed her arms and leaned her head against the window.

"Well, what do you want me to do? If you stay out longer, they'll start looking for you and you told me how strict your parents can be."

"Whatever, just get me home." Alli felt like crying. She wished she was older so that she wouldn't have to follow any rules.

Johnny started up the car, driving her home. He didn't want to take her home but if he kept her for the whole night he probably would never see her again outside of school. Then her parents could possibly transfer her if they felt that she's getting into trouble. Johnny parked down the street from her house, glancing at her.

"Look, Bandhari. I want to spend more time with you too but we can't." Alli went through her purse, taking out a piece of gum and putting it in her mouth.

"Whatever."

"If you don't get in trouble I can pick you up tomorrow."

"Whatever." She grabbed her boring clothes from the back of the car, sliding them on over the clothes she was already wearing.

"Make sure you go straight to your room and if your mom tries to talk don't get too close or she might find out you were drinking."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes opening up the car door.

"Wait." Johnny grabbed her arm. "I'll call you okay. Cheer up." He leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips.

"You better call." She sadly said getting out of the car with the panda he won for her. He felt sorry for her but he didn't know what else he could say or do.

Alli walked in her house, seeing her mom and dad sitting on the couch. "I'm not feeling good. I'm going to my room." She rushed up stairs to her room and shut the door. "I hate my life." She placed her panda on her bed, a smile coming to her face when she remembered how much fun they had today besides that fight she had got into.

She walked to her restroom, pulling off her shirt, seeing a brownish red bruise on her right side. Her fingers slowly grazed the sore area. It still hurt and she hoped it would go away soon. She took off the rest of her clothes and got in the shower, letting the warm soothing water run over her skin. She was already wondering what Johnny was doing and what he was up to now that she was back at home. _I bet he gets tired of me because I always have to go home._ She decided she was going to start doing what she wanted to do. She was tired of all the rules and missing out on all the fun she could be having. _I'm not a little girl anymore. _She told herself.

~*~*~*~*~

Author: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. I'm having a hard time with writing the same words over and over. I hope you all don't mind. The next chapter should be better so keep reading and I'll keep putting up more chapters very often. =)


	5. Surprise, Surprise

Clare sat in her bedroom studying as best she could before the tests this coming week. It was a little difficult without Alli helping her out or calling out the questions to make sure she knew them. She didn't want to be mad at Alli anymore but every time she thought about K.C. and how protective he was over her made her angry all over again. She wanted K.C. to be more like that towards her, not her best friend. Plus, Alli seemed to choose Johnny over their friendship so she figured she would do the same. _Am I kidding myself? Alli is still my best friend and she's always been there for me more than K.C. has ever been lately. Maybe I'm being a little too hard on her._ She remembered visiting Alli's house yesterday only to find out that she wasn't at home. She had to have been with Johnny.

Clare grabbed her cell phone, dialing Alli's number. Her voicemail picked up, leaving her feeling alone and more distant from Alli than ever. She left her a message to let her know that she wanted to study and perhaps patch things up between them and then called Connor just in case Alli had something else to do.

~*~*~*~*~

"Alli!" Alli's mom shouted from downstairs. "Get down stairs. I want you to meet someone." Alli rolled her eyes and stormed down the steps, wondering who it could be. She didn't feel like meeting anyone and she wanted to be as far from her family right now as possible. "This is Brenston." Alli's mom had the widest smile she had ever seen on her face in a long while which made her feel uneasy.

"Hello." Brenston, a boy about the same age as Alli said. He was wearing a tight fitted yellow plaid shirt with brown pants and black penny loafers. His hair was neatly combed and he had a big smile on his face also. Both his parents stood behind him, studying Alli and how beautiful they thought she was.

"Who is this?"

"Brenston." Her mother said again.

"I know but why do you want me to meet him."

"I've told you stories about him before remember. You two are arranged to get married." Alli nearly died when she heard those words. Her mother told her about a boy when she was younger but she couldn't remember his name until now.

"You're very pretty Alli." Brenston complimented.

Alli started to feel dizzy and sick. She knew this was bound to happen but now that she was involved with Johnny she didn't want to be any part of this arranged marriage.

"Are you serious?" Alli jetted back up the stairs and slammed her door. Her mother's smile faded feeling embarrassed in front of the Geezden's.

"Don't mind her. She's been acting a little strange lately. Excuse me while I go get her."

Brenston still had a big smile on his face. Alli was so gorgeous to him and he thought that he would end up with someone ugly and boring looking but Alli, she was the top of the line for him. He chatted with his parents, waiting for Alli's mom to bring her back down.

Alli was in her room holding the panda that Johnny won for her. She wanted to cry and she couldn't stand Brenston already. Just thinking about the huge grin on his face made her want to puke. _He is not my husband. I don't care what my parents say._ Alli's mom came in the room, giving Alli a concerned look.

"Why did you storm off like that?"

"I don't feel good." Alli held her panda tighter, wishing she could disappear out of her room and somewhere far away.

"You were fine during breakfast so why are you sick all of a sudden." Alli didn't say anything. If she did she would burst out crying. She didn't want to get married and especially not to that creep. "We are going to be having dinner with the Geezden's tonight so take a nap or do whatever it is to make you feel better because you are going. No excuses young lady." Her mom left the room, going back down the stairs to let the Geezdens know that Alli wasn't feeling well but will be joining them at dinner.

Alli grabbed her phone, noticing that she had a missed call from Clare. _I wonder what she wants. _She listened to her voicemail, feeling relieved that Clare wanted to study. Anything was better than going to a dinner. "I'll just tell mom that I have to study. That's far more important than a dumb dinner." Alli called Clare and filled her in on what was going on. They completely forgot about why they were mad at each other in the first place and went on and on about how upsetting it was to get married to someone they didn't want to be with.

"I feel so bad for you. Can't your mom arrange another one or something?"

"No. I don't even want one arranged at all unless it's to Johnny. I hate this. I feel like jumping out of my window and dying."

Alli's phone beeped, Johnny was calling her from the other line. "Clare I'll call you back in a little while okay."

"Okay."

Alli clicked over, answering Johnny's phone call.

"Hello." He said.

"Yeah." Alli still had an upsetting tone in her voice.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I hate my life." She felt like crying again. She didn't know if she should tell him about the arranged marriage or not because she was scared he would want to break up.

"What's wrong? You want me to pick you up?"

"I wish you could but I have to stay home. My mom is making me go to this stupid dinner with this family."

"What family?"

"If I tell you do you promise to not get mad at me? I mean it's not my fault and I don't even want to go."

"It's not K.C.'s family is it?"

"No."

"Good, then I guess you can tell me." Johnny really wanted to know what was going on from the tone in Alli's voice.

"This family called the Geezden's." Johnny burst out laughing, making her feel worse. "It's not funny. I don't want to go with them!" Johnny continued to laugh. "Stop laughing. This is serious Johnny. If you knew why I'm going to dinner with them you wouldn't be laughing!" She shouted.

He tried his best to calm down, not wanting Alli to be mad at him. "Okay, so why do you have to go with them?" It was silent on the phone for a little bit.

"If I tell you this it doesn't change how I feel about you." Johnny started to worry now. She was talking like she was about to tell him she cheated or something.

"Just say it."

"My parents are making me go to this dinner because of a boy."

"What boy?" Johnny frowned.

"A boy that I'm arranged to get married to." Johnny didn't know how to feel when she told him that. They had been together for a few months and haven't even discussed marriage and to picture her with another guy made him sick to his stomach. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you awhile back about this but I didn't think I was going to meet him so soon."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"No. I don't even want to be in the same room as him. I don't even know him." Tears came to Alli's eyes. She hoped Johnny wouldn't end the relationship over her having to get married to a complete stranger but if he did there was nothing she could do about it.

"I don't know what to say besides don't go."

"I have to."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. My parents will make me go."

"I don't want you around him." Johnny told her. "I already have K.C. trying to get with you and now this dude. I don't want you marrying him if we're together." Alli started to cry. She wanted Johnny to be there in front of her so he could hold her and tell her that everything was going to be fine.

"Johnny, I just want to be with you." She sobbed.

"Stop crying. You are with me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, you say that now but what about after I'm married."

"You're not marrying him." Johnny wondered who the boy was that she was marrying so he could beat his ass. "I'll think of something, okay. As much as I don't want you going to that dinner I guess you're going to have to if your parents are telling you to but you're not marrying him. That's for damn sure."

"Could you come get me for a little while?" Alli wiped her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Yeah, when."

"Right now."

"I'll be there in a little bit. Stop crying, okay."

"Okay." She sniffled.

She went to the restroom to fix herself up before she went to see Johnny, hoping that what ever he planned would get her out of this mess.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Johnny was parked waiting at the usual spot he always was whenever he would pick her up. He wondered why Alli's parents would make her marry a guy she barely even knew. She was only fourteen years old. It was ridiculous for them to do something like that. He saw Alli walking up and she looked very upset. She got in the car with her eyes red from crying.

"I can't believe this is happening." She hugged Johnny, instantly feeling better from the embrace. "I wish I could run away. I can't stand being at home. I was already mad at my mom for making me come home early yesterday and now this just blows that out of the water." She stopped hugging him and looked him in the eyes. He still managed to make her heart go crazy just by looking at her even when she was upset. "Johnny, I don't know what to do. I want to be with you." He didn't speak only looked at her. "You haven't said a word since I got in. You're not thinking about leaving me are you?" She got more silence from him causing her to lower her head in misery.

"You're beautiful you know that." He tilted her face up by her chin. "I'm not letting anyone steal you away from me. I don't give a damn what your parents say." He kissed her softly, igniting a fire inside of her heart. "You're mine." He told her before kissing her deeper and more passionate.

Sav had his guitar around him and was heading to a friends house when he spotted Alli in the car with Johnny making out. He rushed over, tapping on the window with an angry face. They stopped kissing and looked towards the window.

"Sav? What are you doing here?" Alli rolled down the window so that he could talk.

"You're not supposed to be in the car with him! Get out right now! You're going home!"

"No, I'm not. You don't tell me what to do." Alli refused to get out.

"Get out now!" He opened the door that was luckily unlocked. "You're coming home! If mom and dad see you do you know what they're going to think? You aren't supposed to be with him in the first place." Sav grabbed her by her arm, pulling her out of the car.

Alli jerked her arm away. "I can do what I want. I don't tell you what to do whenever you're with Anya!" She shouted furiously.

"That's different!"

"No, it's not!"

"You're way too young for him and he's not a good influence on you! Get home now!"

"No!"

Sav grabbed Alli roughly by her arm, trying to drag her home. "Let go of me! I'll go home when I feel like it!" He jerked her arm harder, angering Johnny who was listening and watching from the car.

"Stop it! Let go!" Alli tried pulling away from him but his grip was too strong.

"You're coming home right now." Sav was starting to drag her towards home when Johnny snatched his hand away.

"Who the hell are you to grab her like that?" Johnny got in Sav's face, intimidating him a little.

"I'm her brother." He tried so say bravely.

"So since you're her brother you think you can drag her around like that?" Johnny stepped closer to Sav, his eyes burning a hole through him. "How about I drag you around?" Sav could tell that Johnny was serious and knew from his history that he wasn't scared to fight.

"She's my sister. She needs to be at home."

"She's my girlfriend. She needs to be with me." Johnny corrected him.

Alli watched the two of them. She couldn't believe that her brother was actually scared of her boyfriend. This made her smile on the inside. She was so happy that Johnny was always there to protect her whenever she needed him.

"Is there a problem with that?" Johnny asked Sav. "Because if it is I'll be more than glad to fix it for you." Sav stepped back a bit. He didn't want to look like a chicken in front of his sister but he didn't want to fight either.

"Whatever." Sav adjusted his guitar on his shoulders looking at Alli. "Finish talking to him or whatever you're doing and get back home. Mom and dad are going to be looking for you." He walked off down the street angrily.

"Are you okay?" Johnny said walking to Alli.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to you." She hugged him tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You're such a great boyfriend. I'm glad that we're together." He hugged her back, feeling warm inside.

"It's getting a little cold. Do you wanna get back in the car?" She nodded her head, stepping back to his car. With Johnny by her side she knew that everything was going to be okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the dinner, Alli stayed quiet most of the time, only answering questions when ever they would ask her something. She was ready for it to be over with so she could get home and study a little more over the phone with Clare since she didn't get to in person.

"So, how are you doing in school?" Brenston's mother asked.

"I'm doing great." Alli faked smiled and then stared back down at her food.

As the parents talked, Brenston tried to make eye contact with her. When it failed he decided to strike up a conversation. "I'm going to be at the same school as you in two weeks. We're moving in down the street from your house." Brenston smiled.

"Great." Alli wanted to sink down in her seat but she kept her composure and distracted herself by eating.

"You're very beautiful you know that."

"Thanks." She felt her phone vibrate in her purse. It was a text message from Connor saying to hurry up and get home so that they can study. She was so glad to have him text her so that she would have something to do besides talk to Brenston.

"So what things do you like to do?" He asked.

The few things that popped up in Alli's mind when he asked was hang out with Johnny, kiss Johnny, and have sex with Johnny. She blushed. She knew she liked to do other things but those came to mind first.

"Hang out with my friends I guess."

"Sounds fun. Maybe when I start going to school with you, you can introduce me to them."

_Not a chance_. Alli thought to herself_. I don't want to be seen with you_.

He studied how amazing she looked, picturing waking up to her every morning. He sighed to himself, excited about getting to know her better.

"My friends are crazy. You don't want to meet them." Alli's mom had overheard her say that, butting into the conversation.

"Clare is a sweet, nice girl. She would be delighted to meet Brenston." Alli lightly fake chuckled, wanting to kick her mom in the leg for saying that.

"Yeah, but Clare is also always busy and she doesn't really like being around new people."

"Well, I'm sure she'll like Brenston."

Alli could have kept the argument going but she really didn't have the energy to. She rolled her eyes and started texting again.

"Stop texting at the table. It's very rude."

"Wow. I can't do anything can I?"

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry." Alli sunk down in her chair, a little embarrassed.

Brenston found her to be spicy and full of life. He was going to enjoy going to school with her and eventually marrying her.

~*~*~*~*~

Alli made it home to her room safe and sound, shutting her door and lying down on her bed to call Clare.

"Hey." Clare said over the phone. "How did it go?"

"It was horrible. He was trying to get me to talk to him and he even asked me to introduce you to him. I'm like not a chance. He's going to be coming to our school and he's going to ruin everything."

"Yeah, he is. You won't be able to be with Johnny because from the way you explained him he'll be watching your every move."

"Eww." Alli wanted to throw up. "Let's start studying. I don't want to think about him."

Clare agreed and three-wayed Connor in.

Alli was so glad to be back at home in her room away from Brenston and his family. She didn't want to think about him attending Degrassi at the moment. She would deal with that later.

~*~*~*~*~

Author: Yeah, things are really getting complicated. I know, I know. I didn't know much about the whole arranged marriage thing but I decided to throw that in there to make things harder between Alli and Johnny. First, K.C. and Stacy and now this. It's going to get more intense so keep reading and don't let Brenston get to you. LOL. =)


	6. Mommy Dearest

The school announcements came on the intercom loudly during first period. Alli was in her seat talking with Clare and applying eye shadow while the rest of the class talked and played around. Connor was on the computer playing solitaire while K.C. watched and told him where to put the cards.

"I know how to play the game." Connor complained.

Announcement: "The ninth graders will be meeting in homeroom at the start of the day up until lunch on Tuesday through Friday for testing. Be prepared and make sure you've studied. Even though this is a practice benchmark you need to do your best."

"I'm not even worried about testing." Alli told Clare.

"Yeah, I'm kind of feeling confident about this whole thing." Clare smiled at her best friend, happy to be back friends. "So have you thought about what you're going to do when you know who starts coming to school?" Alli raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Brenston?" Clare said.

"Eww, I completely forgot about him." Alli put away her make up and turned towards Clare. "I haven't thought about it yet but what I do know is that I'm not going to be seen with that loser. If he even thinks about walking me to class or doing anything like boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm going to run from him."

"I'm sure Johnny would beat him up anyways."

"Yeah, you're right."

The teacher quieted everyone down to start class; giving Alli and Clare who continued to talk a stern look for them hush up or join detention after school.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Holly J took a seat in front of Johnny, looking him over as the class worked on their assignment and chatted. "I didn't appreciate you talking to me like that the other day in front of your little niner girlfriend." Johnny kept his eyes looking down at his paper like he was ignoring her. "I'm talking to you." Holly J tapped his desk, trying to get him to look up. He didn't, which made her very annoyed. She snatched the pencil out of his hand and tossed it on the floor.

"What?" Johnny was now looking at her, seeing a mean, upset expression on her face.

"You don't ignore me when I'm talking to you."

"When did you become my mom?" She tightened her fists angrily, wanting to slap him from being disrespectful.

"I should tell the whole school how much of a child molester you are. I'm sure everyone will laugh once they know that you're dating a ninth grader." She smirked. Johnny looked around the class seeing that everyone was too busy doing their work and talking to hear their conversation. "What's the matter? Scared that someone is gonna hear me." Her ponytail swayed behind her, still staring at Johnny.

"I'm sure everyone will also want to hear how much of a _slut_ you are. Get off my nuts and bother someone else." Holly J slapped him, drawing attention to them.

"Have fun with your underage girlfriend!" She shouted, getting up from the desk and taking a seat far away from him.

Everyone laughed and started commenting on what Holly J announced, picking on Johnny and asking him a billion questions. He was humiliated and he wanted to embarrass her like she did him.

"You're gonna take that from her?" A random boy asked.

"She's just mad because I wouldn't let her suck my dick." He said aloud to the class.

Holly J's cheeks turned red. She was completely mortified as the attention now focused on her. She couldn't believe he took it that far and to shout it out to the class made her want to strangle him.

"Holly J sucks dick!" The boy shouted, starting a chain reaction. Johnny smirked and laughed, looking over at Holly J who was about to cry. He felt a little bad but she was the one who started it. He wasn't going to let her get away with telling everyone he was a child molester when he wasn't.

"Holly J will you suck my dick?" Bruce asked her laughing. She rushed out of the classroom in shame wishing she wouldn't have even started a conversation with Johnny in the first place. He was now on her hate list and she wanted to get revenge.

~*~*~*~*~

During passing period before 4th, Alli was at her locker when she heard a few girls walk by saying that Holly J wanted to go down on Johnny. Alli couldn't believe her ears. She knew that Holly J lived to ruin her life but now she was trying to steal her boyfriend. She slammed her locker shut and walked towards the gym which was her fourth period class.

Unluckily, Holly J was standing near the door way talking to Jane. Alli immediately approached her angrily. "Not only do you try to ruin things with me and Johnny but now you're trying to steal him from me!"

"What are you talking about?" Holly J shook her head clueless to what Alli was talking about.

"I heard you want to go down on Johnny. Too bad because he's my boyfriend and if I catch you near him you're gonna be sorry." Alli stormed inside the gym.

"What was that about?" Jane asked.

"Johnny told the class that I was mad at him because he wouldn't let me go down on him which is a lie. I guess half the school knows already." Holly J folded her arms, seeing a group of guy's jester for her to give them head. "I hate Johnny!" Holly J rolled her eyes at the boys and walked with Jane to class.

"Don't let him get you down. I know it's embarrassing but it is a lie. Just avoid saying anything else to Johnny. You know how much of an asshole he is. I don't know what Alli sees in him." Jane said.

"Yeah, well I guess she likes being degraded."

"Yup." Jane sat across from Holly J in the classroom, attempting to cheer her up.

~*~*~*~*~

After school, K.C. was talking to Clare near the busses, apologizing for how distant he had been lately. He promised her that he would start spending more time with her and taking her on more dates, even though he secretly still had the hots for her best friend.

"It's fine." Clare accepted his apology. "But you better not ignore me again because next time I won't give you a second chance so easily." She hugged him happily.

"So you two decided to make up?" Alli said, eying them.

"Yeah." Clare said, turning towards Alli.

"That's good." Alli's stomach growled. "I'm really hungry. I'm going to go eat with Johnny so I'll call you later Clare." She smiled and waved goodbye at her two friends.

"I still don't like that she's with that creep."

"Drop it. She'll be fine. Johnny isn't as bad as you're making him out to be. You don't know how he treats her when they're alone."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't. From what I hear he's a great boyfriend to her besides him sending those pictures of her then lying about his past and he always sticks up for her whenever someone is messing with her. So there has to be some good qualities in him."

"Yeah, so violence is a good thing?" K.C. argued. "He thinks he can pick on anyone just for the fun of it. I just have a feeling that he's gonna end up hurting Alli."

"If he does then it's not your problem." She grabbed his hand. "I've known Alli for a long time and she can take care of herself. I don't really feel completely okay with her dating Johnny either but she's my best friend and I'm still going to be there for her. Plus, she'll only get mad if we try to keep her away."

"Whatever." K.C didn't agree with Alli dating Johnny at all but he couldn't tell Alli to break up with him. It would be out of line and she would figure out that he liked her. It really bothered him but he had to let it go for now until he could think of something to tear them apart.

~*~*~*~*~

Johnny was sitting at the dining room table at his house with Alli in his lap eating pizza. His mom wasn't home as usual which gave them the alone time they desperately wanted.

"I'm stuffed." Alli leaned back on Johnny as if she were exhausted.

"Yeah, me too." He said, grabbing another slice from the box.

"If you're full why are you still eating?" She took the pizza from his hand and tossed it back in the box.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that." He reached for it again and she smacked his hand away.

"Enough eating." Alli stood up, pulling him up from the chair. "Let's do something else."

This peaked Johnny's curiosity. "Like what?" She pulled him towards the hallway by the end of his shirt.

"Show me your room." She smiled.

"If I show you my room what are you gonna do to me?"

"You'll have to take me there and find out."

"Oh yeah?" Johnny picked Alli up, putting her over his shoulder and smacking her ass. She giggled as he carried her to his room, loving the way he took control over her.

~*~*~*~*~

Johnny's mom pulled up in the driveway, seeing that Johnny was at home for once. Actually, he had been coming home more often which made her wonder if he was throwing in the towel on all his bad habits. She smiled, got out of the car, and headed inside.

The house was quiet and peaceful as she set her keys on top of the coffee table. "It's a little too quiet with Johnny being here." She said to herself. She walked up the steps, hearing giggling and a girly voice saying 'stop it, Johnny' as she got closer. She now knew why Johnny was at home this early and why it was so quiet.

"Johnny." His mom called.

_Damn it_. Johnny got off of Alli, putting on his shirt and going to the door. Alli was still dressed but her hair was out of place and her top was slightly unbuttoned.

"What do you want?" He had the door slightly cracked just so he can peek out at his mom.

"I know there's a girl in the room so there's no point in hiding." Johnny stared at her dumbfound, not saying a word. "Don't look at me like that. I want to meet her." She tried pushing the door open but he held it back with a force.

"Stop." Johnny told her.

"You open the door right now." She began to raise her voice. Alli slid off of the bed, going over to the door.

"It's fine, Johnny." Alli whispered to him, fixing her hair quickly. "It's about time I meet your mom anyway."

"Whatever." Johnny opened the door, revealing Alli hiding behind him.

"Oh, well aren't you adorable." His mom said stepping into the room. Johnny looked up at his ceiling in embarrassment, wishing his mom wasn't so friendly. "So what grade are you in? You look really young." His mom took a seat on his bed.

"9th." Alli answered.

"Wow." Johnny's mom looked at him surprised. He rolled his eyes and looked away from her, hoping she would leave soon. "So how long have you two been seeing each other?" She asked.

"A few months." Alli smiled. Johnny's mom was very pretty and Alli thought she was nice. At first before she met her, she thought his mom would be mean and rude since Johnny was such a bad boy but she was the complete opposite.

"Johnny, quit being shy and get over here next to your girlfriend." She teased. Johnny rolled his eyes again and stepped over to Alli. "Now you two are too cute." His mom smiled. "I wasn't expecting Johnny to find someone so sweet and precious."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you two come downstairs while I get dinner ready? We can talk and get to know each other."

"That's okay." Johnny said. His mom gave him a death glare, making him change his mind instantly. "Well, I guess I'm kind of thirsty so whatever. We'll be down in a minute."

"Good." His mom left the room and headed downstairs.

"Your mom is so nice." Alli grabbed Johnny's hand to pull him towards the door.

"Yeah, but annoying. I didn't know she would come home so early. If I knew that I..." He paused. Alli's face dropped, shocked to what he was about to say.

"You didn't want her to meet me?" Alli asked sadly.

"No, it's not that. I just didn't want you to meet her so soon."

"Why? Because I'm so young or not someone you want her to meet?" Alli crossed her arms, feeling betrayed.

"It doesn't matter." Johnny pulled her into a hug. "Don't be sad. I did want you to meet her just that this happened out of nowhere. We were just about to have sex so that kind of threw me off." He pulled back from the embrace to kiss her. "I guess let's go downstairs and get this over with. I can tell she likes you already or else she would have told me that I need to take you home." He put his arm around her and walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Brenston and his family were standing in front of a nice decent sized house not too far from Alli's. A bunch of moving trucks were pulling in loudly and taking all of their furniture inside. They had just moved into the country and had a lot of paperwork to do to get Brenston into school at Degrassi. He was very smart and intelligent so they were confident that it would be a breeze in getting him in. Brenston had a smug smile on his face as the cool air ran through his neatly combed hair in the front yard. He was excited about attending Degrassi with Alli and he was looking forward to getting to know her before their big engagement party.

"Mother." Brenston directed his eyes at his mom. "I think we are really going to like it here." He smiled. His mom walked to stand next to him, looking at their beautiful new home.

"Yes, I think so too."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Johnny's mom was cooking chicken alfredo while she chatted with Alli in the kitchen. She had told Johnny to run to the store for her to get a few items to add along with dinner. "So what makes a sweet girl like you want to date my son?" She questioned while she put some garlic bread into the oven.

"Well, I think Johnny isn't as bad as people say he is and he really knows how to treat me." She leaned against the cabinet as the aroma of the food filled the house.

"So I guess I did do _**something**_ good when raising him." She joked. "What do you like to do on your free time?" His mom cut up tomatoes, onions, and cucumbers to make with a salad for dinner, which Johnny was bringing back some fresh lettuce.

"I mostly hang out with my best friend and do after school groups with her. Like right now, I'm in the photo club. It's really fun and interesting. I also like to shop, knit blankets, and design clothes."

"Really? Those are some good hobbies. I know Johnny has been behaving rather differently lately and now I know why." She turned her head to Alli and smiled.

Johnny came inside the kitchen, handing his mom the lettuce and dressing she asked for. "I hope she didn't smother you in questions." Johnny said, pulling Alli away from the counter and into him.

"She didn't."

"Good." His mom threw the oven mitt at him from on the counter playfully.

"Alli's a really nice girl. I think you should really keep her around for awhile. She's done some good to you." His mom left the kitchen to go upstairs really quick.

"So what did she ask you? She didn't bother you did she?"

"Calm down and no she didn't bother me. She asked what I like to do and why I'm into someone like you and things like that."

"Well, what did you tell her?" Johnny had a worried look on his face that made Alli laugh. She had never seen him so concerned before.

"That you really know how to treat me and that you're not as bad as people think you are." She poked his chest, gazing up at him lovingly.

"Oh, you think so?" Johnny smirked, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Yes, I know so." Alli gave him a kiss also. "I just wish that my parents would be more like your mom." Brenston's face popped up into her mind, making her feel woozy. "Speaking of parents, remember Brenston and the stupid arranged marriage that's going to happen? I totally forgot about that. They're planning this huge engagement party soon." She put a finger to her mouth, biting her nails.

"Don't worry about that. I'm still thinking of something and I'm not letting that idiot marry you or get engaged to you." He kissed her forehead, wondering if her parents met him would they change their mind about forcing her to marry someone. He really didn't know why they were so adamant about who Alli married and with him being a different race from her it would be even harder to get her parents to accept him but he was going to find a way, no matter what.

~*~*~*~*~

Author: It took awhile for me to post this chapter because I was going to do a love scene between Alli and Johnny again but I took it out because he had just eaten pizza with her and I just decided to wait. Brenston is really about to make an effort to when Alli's heart and is going to be showing up more often so be prepared. LOL. I hope you liked this chapter. =)


	7. The Arrival

A couple of weeks had passed since Alli had met Johnny's mother. Everything was going great for the reunited duo and they were feeling closer than ever. Nothing could get between them. Nothing at all except Alli's soon to be fiancée.

Brenston entered the school like a King entering his palace. He scoped the place out at the front entrance, searching for his beloved Alli. He was thrilled to be finally attending the same school as his love interest.

Alli, on the other hand, was at her locker getting her things for her first few classes while Johnny stood next to her.

They were in mid-conversation when someone interrupted them.

"You're looking very beautiful this _fine_ morning." Brenston complimented. Alli turned her head to look at him, seeing the huge smile he had on his face.

"Brenston?" Alli said in question. She had completely forgotten that he was going to be attending Degrassi with her and already she was feeling sick to her stomach.

"Yes, that is me, my darling." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, angering Johnny.

Brenston could feel the tension coming from behind Alli so he figured he would have Alli introduce him.

"And who is this specimen? Kindly, introduce us." Brenston smirked, looking up at Johnny.

Alli was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to say. His unexpectedness surprised her and made her blurt out something she really didn't want to say.

"He's my friend, Johnny. Johnny, this is Brenston." She shut her locker and turned around, standing in between Johnny and Brenston.

"Oh, I see." Brenston looked Johnny up and down in deep disgust, although he didn't show it on his face. "He looks quite old, shall I say." Brenston stepped up to Johnny, not knowing how much danger he was possibly putting his self in. "You must be a senior, correct?"

Johnny was annoyed at his presence and was holding back from hitting him in the face. He already crossed the line by thinking he could just kiss Alli's hand whenever he wanted. "You must be annoying, correct?" Johnny took a step closer, anger glistening across his blue eyes.

Brenston raised his brow and cleared his throat, taking a step back. He knew Johnny was trying to intimidate him and he wasn't going to let that happen. Not in front of Alli at least.

"If you would kindly excuse yourself, I would like to speak with Alli alone." He commanded.

Johnny was about to say something rude but Alli grabbed his arm and gave him a look that told him 'just let it go'. She looked over at Brenston, coming up with an excuse so that she wouldn't have to talk to him.

"Actually, I have to go speak with my teacher about the group project I'm doing in the photo club so I don't have time to talk. Maybe later?" Alli scrunched her face in question before excusing herself, Johnny following.

Brenston cleared his throat again, watching Alli disappear down the hall. He knew that school was more important than a conversation he could have with her another time so he didn't take it personally. Besides, she was going to be his fiancée and that put a smile on his face every time he thought about it.

* * *

"So I'm your friend now?" Johnny turned Alli towards him in front of her classroom, staring her down seductively.

"No silly." She playfully smacked him across the chest, rolling her eyes. "What was I supposed to say? Hi, Brenston. This is my boyfriend, Johnny?"

"Yeah." Johnny said bluntly.

"Are you serious? He would probably run back home and tell his parents who will tell my parents who will then ground me and then probably transfer me to another school. Do you want that?"

Johnny stayed quiet. The last thing he wanted was for it to be harder for them to see each other.

"I didn't think so." She stood on her toes, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Cheer up. We'll think of something. In the meantime we have to keep our relationship a secret from Brenston as long as possible."

"Or I could just threaten him." Johnny pictured flushing Brenston's head in the toilet and pounding him until he agreed to keep his mouth shut to Alli's parents about them. It put a smirk on his face but it didn't last long.

"Sorry, I know that you would love to do that but you can't and you won't. Got it?" Johnny rolled his eyes and looked down the hall, spotting Bruce.

"Fine, I won't hurt your little boyfriend for now...but later on...I'm not promising you anything." He pulled her close to him, tilting her head up by her chin with his finger before kissing her. "You're mine." He winked at her and left down the hall.

Alli was blushing. She loved how Johnny was so dominant over her. It made her wish she could just get the courage to tell her parents the truth about everything but if she did that, who knows what they would do or if she would ever be able to spend time with Johnny again. She sighed and strolled into her class, wishing she was older so she wouldn't have to deal with all this.

* * *

Author: Sorry it took me so long to update the story. I ended up having my baby early. She was due April 2 but I ended up having her in February and it's been so stressful and I haven't had the chance to really write until now. I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting and I hope you continue to read. I'll try and update often like I was at the beginning. The next chapter will be longer and filled with Johnny and Alli romance with a few Brenston interruptions. LOL. Keep reading and reviewing. I've been reading all your reviews and just had to post up another chappie quick because I know you all have been waiting patiently. =)


	8. Interferance

Clare was sitting with K.C. at the lunch table talking about Brenston and how Alli was going to be forced to be engaged to him. K.C. wasn't really thrilled about it. He already had Johnny to worry about and now this new guy. He wanted to know who he was and let him know that if he ever hurt Alli he was going to have to deal with him.

"What's the matter?" Clare placed her hand on top of his which was resting on the table.

"I just don't see how she just keeps getting stuck with idiots." He pulled his hand from underneath Clare's to slam his fist on the table. "I'm so sick of it. She just doesn't know what she needs." Clare frowned as her anger rose.

"And what exactly does she need?" Clare stood up, looking down at him. "I've tried to just put this off that you are just worried about a friend but now I'm starting to think you are really jealous." She stormed off out of the cafeteria, leaving him alone with Connor who was staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" K.C. snapped at Connor.

"Nothing." Connor lowered his head and continued eating his food.

* * *

Alli was sitting in the car with Johnny sharing some nachos they bought a few blocks down from the school. "These are so good." Alli said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you know what tastes better?" Johnny glanced at her.

"No, what?" She looked over at him, wondering what it was.

"You."

Alli blushed and stopped eating. She was feeling shy now. Johnny took her hand in his and was about to speak when someone banged on the window furiously.

They both looked towards the window near Johnny, seeing Brenston standing there with a Wolli DooWop bag in his hand.

"What the hell?" Johnny raised the window down, looking up at Brenston. "Wolli DooWoop? You gotta be kidding me. Does that place even exist?"

"Tsk, tsk. I don't have time for your rude remarks." Brenston looked over at Alli. "I would like to speak with you?"

"What for?" Alli's stomach turned.

"I don't think you should be in the car with an older guy like him. He's trouble." Brenston walked around to the other side, opening the car door. "Come, come now." He offered his hand to her.

Johnny felt the nerve to get out and beat him to the ground. It was enough that he had to deal with this whole situation to begin with. On top of it, having him take Alli away whenever he felt like it made him beyond angry.

Alli chuckled nervously, looking over at Johnny. "It will only be a little while." She looked back up at Brenston, signaling that she could get out of the car without his help. Johnny rolled his eyes in disgust and reclined his chair, lying back in his seat.

* * *

I'm sorry, it's a very short chapter. I wanted to get something up fast because you all have been waiting so long. I have shocking news, I'm pregnant again! A reason why I haven't been working as much on this chapter. I will try and get everything on track but it's hell. I need a job before I start showing and am far behind in my goals. I enjoy writing though and appreciate all the reviews. Sorry if I sound a bit edgy, I'm just not sure how I'm going to survive. My fiance is working but I need to work too so that we can have things that we want in life. Again, I will try and work on the story more often.


End file.
